Presents
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Robbie and Jackie celebrate their fourth anniversary. Just a bit of fluff. For Helen, because she's perfect.


**Authors Note: **As far as I know the 5th September would have been the four year anniversary of my first fic, and therefore four years since the Taggart archive was created so here's a story in celebration of it! Helen and I had a few prompts as today is also 4 years since our first contact!: leather, sexy lingerie or romantic holiday (based on traditional and modern gifts for four years) but agreed as long as it was loosely connected to "anniversary" it would count. Join us if you wish!

**Disclaimer: **Four years and still own nothing...

* * *

Stuart handed Jackie the bottle of expensive wine and chocolates he and his husband had bought their friends, while Ewan went through to the kitchen to say hello and talk about macho things like football - that the other two couldn't bear most of the time - to Robbie.

"I love the boots! How much did they cost you?" Stuart stared at his best girl friend's legs as he usually did, always getting away with it unless Robbie was there with a sarcastic comment and head-slap. The knee-highs she was wearing were black leather with a zip up the side and the faintest hint of a lacy pattern gradually getting more pronounced as you moved up the leg.

"Nothing. Robbie bought them for my anniversary – our anniversary! - I keep saying that and he is starting to get annoyed that he's not the centre of attention."

Robbie and Ewan wandered into the living room just after them and handed them each a drink, wrapping an arm around Jackie's stomach and whispering against the back of her head, "We'll talk about the boots later." She turned her neck and smiled up at him before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Stuart raised his glass first, "To the happy couple. I still haven't got over the shock of the wedding actually taking place but I hope it lasts because you two are so much nicer than you used to be!"

"Believe me, that is only because we conduct most of our arguments in private these days – we revert back to our old selves behind closed doors... no, but we are for keeps, we were always going to stay together when we finally got it on!"

They had agreed to go out to a restaurant for a celebratory meal with Ewan and Stuart – Matt had accidentally got his dates confused so had booked a non-refundable trip to Canada with Karen – but realised as they got home on this day that they would rather stay home with their friends and do the usual thing of calling for a meal to be delivered to them. Which also had the advantage of allowing them to have all the alcohol and fun they wanted without getting thrown out of a respectable establishment.

That was how they wound up sitting on cushions scattered around Robbie and Jackie's living room floor, more than slightly intoxicated after a couple of hours, with Jackie casually resting her legs, and therefore boots, on Robbie's lap while he let his hands run along his wife's legs, feelings so much more content with married life than he thought he would when they had just being doing that stupid flirting for all those years.

"So darling wife of mine, please enlighten me as to when I gave you this gorgeous leather? Was it before or after you unwrapped the jewellery set that I spent months picking out, and that you haven't even wore tonight?!"

She dug the sharp heel of the shoe slowly into his thigh, "As if I was going to wear the most beautiful earrings or necklace I own to spend the night lazing around _here_ with you and my gay best friends! And you bought these yesterday when you, yet again, left your credit card on the hall table and surprisingly was not rejected in-store and because the past four years have been the best of your life.

The couple stared at each other while the other two males couldn't tell whether the people they were watching either wanted to kill or fuck their partner at this very moment.

Robbie finally broke the silence, "Okay, I apologise, honestly! Just please stop hurting me unless you don't want to have sex with me again - which I know is one of the few reasons you stick with me!"

She hadn't realised she had still been pushing the heel harder into him and looked away from his eyes sheepishly and put her ankle back on his leg before shifting closer to him. Her head rested on his shoulder and he instinctively played with the ends of it in his fingers then gently massaged the base of her neck and head.

Prior to getting married they had only been in their relationship for six months and the engagement only lasted three months before they had a small reception in one of Robbie's favourite bars, the ceremony itself was only attended by their families and closest friends and they would not have changed any of it. And now they were living together and were actually getting on much better than they had ever expected.

His hand dropped down and found her waist, moving his fingers in small circles not quite tickling her but applying enough pressure to cause her to squirm and move in closer to him, which was exactly his aim to begin with.

"I remember when we were this early into our wedded bliss," Stuart said partway through a different conversation, slurring his words ever so slightly, "you'll eventually not care as much about anniversaries and just enjoy most of the time together."

"It's Robbie's fault we even did this tonight. I don't care about anniversaries."

"Yes you do! You need excuses to buy yourself presents to say were from me." She hadn't realised how often she did this exact thing until he pointed it out. It wasn't that she tried to make him feel bad about the gifts he did buy, she just liked trying to get people who didn't have total faith in Robbie's commitment to realise he was the best person she could have got with.

It was almost exactly like this evening when they had first ended up in bed together. The four of them plus Matt and Karen had been in Jackie's home catching up and getting some alcohol into their systems and eventually the others had all left to go to their houses except Robbie. They had continued drinking, their flirting getting more obvious with every sip they took, until they had ended up letting out almost twenty years of feelings in the most physical way they could without murdering their friend.

When Stuart and Ewan decided they were getting close to falling asleep they called for a taxi and after they had closed the door on the couple celebrating their anniversary Jackie wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as they stood against the door and murmured into his lips,

"I have another little present for you but I am not going to show you them on the floor of our living room, no matter if we did that over four years ago." He guessed almost instantly what his next treat would involve and as he pressed their lips together in a skin-burning kiss he picked her up and moved them towards the stairs up to their bedroom.

While he slowly unbuttoned her top and jeans he caught glimpses of the new black and red lacey lingerie set she had bought the week previous, knowing how enthralled and excited he would be by anything she wore like this. He kissed the whole way down her body before actually removing any of her clothing, including the boots which he secretly adored on her.

"I guess these cost us quite a bit did they?" Running his hand down the leather again she felt him pulling them down as he leaned down to kiss her once more.

"Are you complaining again? Just remember the sharpness of the hell, love."

"I'm not complaining, just wondering how much I long in will take for me to repay you in kind for them."

"Oh they cost a fortune then! I think you'll just have to start the repayments now, I will also want interest." She said smirking as he gently nipped at her skin with his teeth before continuing to undress her.


End file.
